Tubular prostheses such as stents, grafts, and stent-grafts (e.g., stents having an inner and/or outer covering comprising graft material and which may be referred to as covered stents) have been widely used in treating abnormalities in passageways in the human body. In vascular applications, these devices often are used to replace or bypass occluded, diseased or damaged blood vessels such as stenotic or aneurysmal vessels. For example, it is well known to use stent-grafts, which comprise biocompatible graft material (e.g., Dacron® or expanded, porous polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE)) supported by a framework (e.g., one or more stent or stent-like structures), to treat or isolate aneurysms. The framework provides mechanical support and the graft material or liner provides a blood barrier.
Aneurysms generally involve abnormal widening of a duct or canal such as a blood vessel and generally appear in the form of a sac formed by the abnormal dilation of the duct or vessel wall. The abnormally dilated wall typically is weakened and susceptible to rupture. Aneurysms can occur in blood vessels such as in the abdominal aorta. An abdominal aortic aneurysm generally extends below the renal arteries and extends distally to or toward the iliac arteries.
In treating an aneurysm with a stent-graft, the stent-graft typically is placed so that one end of the stent-graft is situated proximally or upstream of the diseased portion of the vessel and the other end of the stent-graft is situated distally or downstream of the diseased portion of the vessel. In this manner, the stent-graft extends through the aneurysmal sac and beyond the proximal and distal ends thereof to replace or bypass the dilated wall. The graft material typically forms a blood containing lumen to facilitate endovascular exclusion of the aneurysm.
Such prostheses can be implanted in an open surgical procedure or with a minimally invasive approach. Minimally invasive endovascular stent-graft delivery generally is preferred over traditional open surgery techniques where the area of diseased vessel is surgically opened, the vessel bypassed and cut, and a prosthesis (e.g., stent-graft) sutured into position. The endovascular approach generally involves cutting through the skin to access a lumen or vasculature. Alternatively, lumenar or vascular access may be achieved percutaneously via successive dilation at a less traumatic entry point. Once access is achieved, the stent-graft can be routed through the vasculature to the target site. For example, a stent-graft delivery catheter loaded with a stent-graft can be percutaneously introduced into the vasculature (e.g., into a femoral artery) and the stent-graft delivered endovascularly to the aneurysm where it is deployed. When using an expandable stent-graft, balloon catheters generally are used to expand the stent-graft after it is positioned at the target site. When, however, a self-expanding stent-graft is used, the stent-graft generally is radially compressed or folded and placed at the distal end of a sheath or delivery catheter and allowed to expand upon deployment from the sheath or catheter at the target site. More specifically, a delivery catheter having coaxial inner and outer tubes arranged for relative axial movement therebetween can be used and loaded with a compressed self-expanding stent-graft. The stent-graft is positioned within the distal end of the outer tube (sheath) and in front of the inner tube (plunger). Once the catheter is positioned for deployment of the stent-graft at the target site, the plunger is held stationary and the outer tube withdrawn so that the stent-graft is gradually exposed and allowed to expand. An exemplary stent-graft delivery system is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0093063, which published on May 13, 2004 to Wright et al. and is entitled Controlled Deployment Delivery System.
Although the endovascular approach is much less invasive, and usually requires less recovery time and involves less risk of complication as compared to open surgery, there can be concerns with management of endoluminal devices such as guidewires, especially in relatively complex applications. For example, branch vessel techniques have involved the delivery of a main device (e.g., a graft or stent-graft) and then a secondary device (e.g., a graft or stent-graft) through a fenestration or side opening in the main device and into a branch vessel.
The procedure becomes more complicated when more than one branch vessel is treated. One example is when an aortic abdominal aneurysm is to be treated and its proximal neck is diseased or damaged to the extent that it cannot support a connection and/or seal with a prosthesis. In this case, grafts or stent-grafts have been provided with fenestrations or openings formed in their side wall below a proximal portion thereof. The proximal portion is secured to the aortic wall above the renal arteries and the fenestrations or openings are aligned with the renal arteries.
To ensure alignment of the prostheses fenestrations and branch vessels, current techniques involve placing guidewires through each fenestration and branch vessel (e.g., artery) prior to releasing the main device or prosthesis. This involves manipulation of multiple wires in the aorta at the same time, while the delivery system and stent-graft are still in the aorta. In addition, an angiographic catheter, which may have been used to provide branch vessel detection and preliminary prosthesis positioning, may still be in the aorta. The foregoing approach can cause several concerns. The procedure may give rise to branch lumen guidewire entanglement with other wires and/or elements of the delivery system. There may be difficulty in accessing the fenestrations with the guidewires. Further, wires may fall out of the branch lumens and fenestrations, while the surgeon manipulates other portions of the delivery system or main device.
There remains a need to develop and/or improve delivery apparatus and approaches for endoluminal or endovascular prostheses and/or guide device placement.